Kodai Island - Meet the Cast
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Before the events of "Survivor - Kodai Island" takes place, all twenty castaways are interviewed prior to the season beginning. Many personalities, strategies, and gameplay styles will all come into play the moment they step foot on the island. Which twenty Smashers will end up competing for the title of Sole Survivor and the million dollar prize?


Kodai Island - Meet the Cast

**Alright, everyone. So this is my third fanfic revolving around my "Survivor - Kodai Island" story. The main story, the Ponderosa side fic story (that takes place during the main story), and now this oneshot over here. Sure, I could've released this before my main story even started, but better late than never. And yes, there are literally no spoilers here since this takes place before the main story even starts, so it's open to new fans that could potentially get into it. But for all the people that were already reading the main story, I guess this is an added bonus for you guys lol. But this is mainly to gain more people that might be potentially interested. Who wouldn't want to see their favorite Smashers competing on Survivor? lol**

**So here's what gonna happen. We're gonna go through a brief intro on what Survivor is (in case the newbies don't know about the actual show), and then we're gonna meet all twenty castaways where they are being interviewed on the island of Okinawa, Japan. I hope you all will enjoy it!**

**(One more thing before we start. None of the castaways (Smashers) know each other at all. But that only makes things even more exciting!)**

**~KF**

* * *

_**SURVIVOR**_

_"The greatest social experiment on television where twenty people are stranded on a deserted island, where they have to battles in challenges, each other, and even the harsh conditions around them. But most of all, they must be able outwit, outplay, and outlast the other nineteen competitors in order to last all thirty-nine days. Whoever wins will have the title of 'Sole Survivor', as well as a million dollar check that goes along with it."_

A familiar, easily recognizable, large, glove-like hand emerged was seen emerging from the trees of the island of Okinawa, Japan. He was 'staring' straight into the camera and if he actually had a face, one could have perceived the confident, determined expression on his face.

"Even though there is no specific theme this season, not only we're in a completely new location this season, but I personally feel that we got quite a few entertaining castaways that we are going to witness for the next thirty-nine days. Pretty diverse if I do say so myself. We have some heroes, we have some villains, bust most of all, a wide variety of strategies that might come into play. Let's go ahead and meet them."

* * *

_**Sumasshu Tribe**_

* * *

**Mario**

The first castaway was seen snorkeling in the water.

"I like to be a team player. That's just me in general. I will try to be friendly to everyone, but I know that Survivor has their villains. So that means that I need to have as many allies as possible."

In one of the challenges, Mario had his gloved hands over his mouth, him apparently shouting to his teammates to keep working together as a team.

_"What is one of your personal pet peeves?"_

"Well, what I _generally _don't like is when people give up so easily. I've seen some former castaways quit for barely any reason. I'm not going to be cold-hearted; some people do have legitimate reasons for quitting. ...But sometimes? ...It's just not necessary, and it is really a shame considering on how many people apply for the show..."

**Donkey Kong**

He gave a giant thumbs up to a camera.

"I don't mean to brag, but look at me! If these guys are smart enough they would obviously keep me here! They want people to help the tribe, you're looking in the right place! I literally _live_ in the jungle. If that's not outdoor experience, I don't know what is. So I already have an advantage out here, as well as... _hopefully_ being a strong force in team challenges. Only thing I have to worry about is not getting booted out immediately at the individual part. Haha!"

Now he was seen untying crates that contained bananas before throwing them overboard.

"...Aye! You got it!?"

_"Do you see anybody here on either tribe that you might compete with in regards to the challenges?"_

"Uh,... _one _person? ...Okay, well... There's this turtle... _dragon_-like creature on the island. Dunno what his name is yet, but not only I gotta watch out for him in regards to the challenges, but I get a weird vibe for him... I can see his body language and he could definitely be trouble..."

**Bowser**

"Yeah, I'm a villain and I own up to it, bwahahahaha!"

He was observed chopping down a rather large tree, which came tumbling down to the ground.

"...Woah!" Captain Falcon had to quickly dash out of the way.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Though I know if I'm gonna be a villain, I'm gonna be smart about it. I will tell you how I feel. The whole truth, and nothing but the truth, whether you like it or not. And if you push my buttons, you push my buttons. And I hope you get what you deserve if you tick me off."

_"What are you worried about when it comes to this game?"_

"...Not getting my way, of course. Haha! I know it's gonna happen at some point in the game so I gotta make sure I run everything in the entire show here."

**Dedede**

"Here goes being the first penguin on Survivor! I couldn't bring my hammer here but that's alright!"

Dedede was snoring in the hammock. He seemed to have a bit of spare time on his hands.

"I have no problems socializing with anyone. I hope to even make friends here! ..._But_, if I gotta look out for me, I gotta look out for me and put myself first in certain situations. This is a million dollars, here."

He was then seen being in the middle of a conversation with Falco and Mario.

_"Do you think at some point in the game you will be in a big power position?"_

"...Ooh, that means me being the biggest threat and running the show, right? Well, if I end up noticing that I'm the largest threat in the game, then I gotta make sure it stays that way as long as possible... even if it means me _pretending _that I'm not much of a threat just so that people could keep me around for a little longer."

**Fox**

"There are all sorts of players out here. We have the under the radar players, the aggressive players, the social payers, strategic, loyal, cut-throat, you name it. And I think I could handle anyone that could be a potential obstacle for me to get over."

Fox McCloud seem to be conversing with Samus and Captain Falcon, pointing to the fire simultaneously.

"For my game, if people expect me to be loyal, than I will do that, but if I ever find out that I'm being lied to and only being used as a pawn, then I'll make sure you're out of here in zero point two seconds. I'm gonna get rid of _you_ before you get rid of _me_. I will _not_ be taken advantage of."

_"Are you here for the adventure, or receiving the million dollar prize?"_

"Uh, little bit of both. We all know a million dollars is nice to have. But if I have to pick one over the other, definitely the adventure. I'm used to a lot of action and adventure in my life, but I know that since I've never dealt with anything like _this_ before, it'll be a whole new challenge for me."

**Falco**

"I'm a pretty blunt person if I do say so myself. But I _know_ that there are people out there are gonna be as villainous as they can be. So I think people like me are gonna take care of 'em pretty easily. They don't wanna mess with Mr. Lombardi here."

In one of the challenges, Falco was swimming in the water before being helped over an obstacle by Donkey Kong and Bowser. Then in another scene, he was climbing a tree to chop down a couple coconuts with a machete.

"But as far as my softer side goes, I'm a pretty chill, more relaxed kinda dude. So with that being said, I'll only bite if I'm provoked to do so. And when I'm provoke, I will make sure I make every big move in the book that I can make in order for me to get my way so that I can make sure you know what karma tastes like when you mess with me."

_"Who do you think you will easily get along with?"_

"Hmm... Well there is a vulpine out there that I saw earlier. I might have a couple talks from him every now and then. There's also this hot chick out there. Smart and attractive! Just like I am. Hopefully we'll at least be in an alliance together."

**Samus**

_"How do you think people will see you in the game?"_

"Well, I'm one of the three females here. So, the guys will look at me as a strong, attractive female But if they were smart, let's just say that they'd better watch out."

Samus Aran was seen swimming in the water with other members of her tribe at one of the challenges.

"As far as strategy goes, I'm gonna be what they call, 'the silent assassin', meaning that I could be the quietest castaway of the season, but if I have to cut you off, no one will notice that I am the mastermind here."

And she was shown hanging a palm frond on the shelter.

**Captain Falcon**

"I'm gonna try to be the easygoing guy, you know? People that know me from back I'm home know that I'm all about action. So people expect me to do _something_, and I will. I will definitely try to make some flashy moves out here to further myself in Survivor. But,... I feel like for this game of all things, I wanna have a more relaxed attitude, you know? The typical 'laid back' kinda guy? I can socialize and be friends with everyone. I am also that way in real life as well. But heck, if I see an opportunity, I see an opportunity."

Douglas Falcon was having a good time snorkeling in the water, giving a big thumbs up to the camera.

_"What do you do for a living?"_

"Oh, what do _I _do? ...I'm a F-Zero racer, but I'm also a bounty hunter. So I, uh... kinda dont need the money here. ...I just cant wait to start playing this game here, you know? I was always a fan of Survivor. And with me coming out here, it's a dream come true."

He was now sitting around the campfire sharing a couple conversations with his fellow tribe members.

**Snake**

"My mission is to be the next chaotic player in Survivor. Those of you who are superfans of Survivor, you already know the type of players I'm referring to."

Solid Snake, as well as the rest of the castaways on the ship, helped his tribe in the best way he could as he was constantly throwing studded overboard.

"But. one thing I'm gonna avoid is making the same mistakes they made in their seasons. I personally feel like there is a way to have an aggressive type of game without shooting yourself in the foot. Nevertheless, I'm gonna take advantage of every situation that gets thrown in my direction."

He was then perceived leaping off said ship, performing a perfect dive in the water.

_"What will this game go for you personally?"_

_"_Hmm... Good question. What it will do for me personally is that it'll test how I think in general, and using my brain to squeeze around in right situations. If an opportunity gets thrown in my face and when I make bold moves to progress myself further, people will have no idea what hit 'em. I can live up to my name pretty well."

**Sonic**

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, but just call me Sonic of course, haha! I'm gonna be the guy that nobody wants to get rid of. I will try my best to have fun with everyone, while thinking what am I gonna do to make it out here every chance I get. I already know what type of players some of these guys are, and boy it's gonna get ugly."

He was caught joking around with Captain Falcon with Fox standing near.

"I'm gonna be as social as possible. You need to have as many conversations and side conversations as you possibly can. The more I make people feel good and the more I make people feel comfortable, the more they wanna keep me here since they're gonna see me as a trustworthy guy. I don't have to be the most strategic guy out here. As long as I know how to adapt, I'll be alright."

_"What would you look like if you were suddenly blindsided?"_

"...Oh, man... I _hope _I'm not gonna get blindsided... But um, lemme see..." He scratched his head to think for a moment, before suddenly widening his eyes with his mouth hanging wide opened as he leaned forward a little. "...Ahahahahahaha! Good enough?"

* * *

_**Tatakai Tribe**_

* * *

**Link**

The pointy-eared Hyrulian was busy listening in on Master Hand's instructions regarding to the first immunity challenge.

"I wouldn't say that I have a specific strategy when it comes to the game. As long as I know I'm doing what's best for me personally, I think I'll do pretty well."

Link was shown to be using the saw to cut the bamboo he was using for the shelter.

"Also, obviously since it's _Survivor_ of all things, I feel like you gotta know how to do _something. _I feel like I can help my tribe out a lot. I know how to make fire, I can climb trees pretty well, and for the once that have absolutely no experience when it comes to the outdoors, I can explain to them pretty well on how to do certain things. ...Now do you_really_ think they would get rid of a guy like me at the first Tribal Council?"

_"Do you have any fears at all in this game?"_

"Not at all. I'm not afraid of anything. _If _anything, I should be known as the guy who always have courage. No matter what."

**Ganondorf**

"I like to be in control."

Ganondorf Dragmire was seen throwing himself over one of the obstacles at a water challenge.

"There are too many people out there that often find it amusing to take advantage of others. I will be the one to make sure that they are humiliated by ever having even having the thought of taking advantage of me of all people."

He was then seen walking along the beach with a stick nearly half of his height.

_"Are you used to getting your way back at home?"_

"Of course. My name wouldn't be Ganondorf if I was ever told what to do. Being bossed around is something that is rather not in my everyday vernacular. I am physically strong, I am a hardcore strategist, and I can handle myself pretty well when it comes to the outdoors."

**Mewtwo**

"It is apparently a trend for individuals to discuss their certain style _prior _to the commencing of the game. I in particular would rather adjust to a particular style of play as the days go on. Depending on how the tribe behaves, I will adapt to it. Yet, most of the time I will probably be silent so I can get an overall view on all the persons that are involved."

Like Link, Mewtwo was apparently listening to Master Hand's instructions on the challenge very well, the gradual nod of his head in understanding proved his focus.

_"How do you plan on making it to the end of this game?"_

"Simple. By doing everything within my power to make sure I am sitting at the finals. I _will_ do whatever it takes to earn the title of Sole Survivor. I do not care how people react to whatever decision I make. I am letting them play their game, so I am planning on playing my game based on whatever get thrown in my way."

**Lucario**

The Aura Pokemon of the bunch was meditating right near the fire, him being completely unaware that Bayonetta and Pit were watching from behind, them either being confused or interested.

"Hopefully I am able to keep my composure throughout the course of the game. There are a wide variety of different strategies that might come into play depending on the person, and my job is to make sure I take the quietest approach to the game so that I will never be targeted. I will head for the safest route, yet if it is ever time for me to strike, then that would be thrown into my plan. Overall, hopefully I can not only get to the end. Getting to the end, as well as winning is the most important."

Lucario was now untying knots to some of the crates that ended up plummeting right to the water, him then resorting to collecting various items for the tribe.

_"Is there anyone out there that might give you a hard time?"_

"Hmm... Well, I am going to be honest. I do not get the best vibe from that... tall, green-skinned man at all. I personally believe that if looks could kill, I would not be sitting here at the moment. He might be someone that I need to look out for in the future."

**Wolf**

"Oh boy, Survivor time! Where do I even begin?"

Wolf O'Donnell seemed to be having the time of his life interacting to various of his fellow castaways on the island, laughing out loud with Ike.

"Even though I am not afraid to cut anyone's throat, I am no stranger to socialization. I can have both genuine conversations and strategic conversations. And you gotta be at least a bit physical. So, yeah. Having the total package is key."

_"What is your most favorite thing about the game?"_

"It's Survivor. It's hard to pick. But we all know that the best part is Tribal Council due to a single word: 'unpredictability'. It's what keeps the show going and it always keeps ya on your toes. I'm obviously going to have to bring my A game out here."

Despite it being no visible moon at the sky, it never stopped the lupine from howling at the sun.

**Ike**

"I fight for my friends."

Ike's head popped out of the ocean, removing his goggles. "Woah... Was that a stingray?"

"I think I'm the first male blue-haired castaway to compete on Survivor, haha. But jokes aside, when I say that I'll fight for my friends, that's always been my motto growing up. So in a game like Survivor, why not? I can build relationships within a snap of a finger. I'm also a tough guy in challenges, and I can help out quite a bit. _Three_ major assets right there. _Boom_. No way I'm going home on day three or something. But at the same time, it can be a huge disadvantage, especially whenever we merge into one tribe where the physical threats start to go. So either I gotta make sure I'm not one of them, or I'll make sure that I win all the individual immunity challenges."

_"Do you think that you will find an idol?"_

"Well, I've asked around. Apparently finding an idol is like finding a needle in a haystack, only that you're finding one small object on a large island like this. I dunno. ...Oh well. At least this time we have clues."

"Guys, we gotta get ready to abandon ship! Go! Go!" He shouted at his teammates, getting whatever he could while preparing to leap off the ship at the opening challenge.

**Pit**

"Name's Pit! And I am _finally_ on Survivor!"

"Careful... careful..." Link stared, watching Pit in the trees using the machete to bring down coconuts.

"Woah, first time for everything. ...Now how do I get down?"

"I can't believe it... I'm actually here! I wanna do everything! I'm on the edge of my seat not knowing what's gonna happen! I wanna win challenges, I wanna find idols, I want win immunities, win secret advantages... is there anything else I'm missing?"

_"What do you think will help you in the game?"_

"Hmm... Maybe people using me as a potential ally could be something that could work with. I can interact with people quite well, and if they need me on their side, then that's it! The more they trust me, the less likely I'm going home, which is good, because clearly the number one rule when it comes to voting people off, you gotta rely on people that you trust. So if they all don't trust one specific person, then I'll vote whoever they want."

**Wii Fit Trainer**

The fitness trainer was caught doing yoga poses in the sand as the sun began to set.

"I am a fitness trainer from the Wii Fit Studio back at home. I'd say that it is quite an advantage for me, especially when it comes to challenges, since I know how to direct people the right way to make sure everyone knows what they're doing."

She was then seen weaving a palm frond in order for the 'roof' of Tatakai's shelter to have little to no leaks whenever it rained.

"If I can get people to listen and pay attention closely, I feel that my tribe will be in great harmony. If we're all able to work together with our own team plan, I'm sure that we'll all stay here on the island as long as we can. Buuuuut if one of us has to go home, then we still need to come up with the team plan to figure out who we're sending off. But if I personally do not agree, then I am not afraid to approach certain people and recommend a new team plan to send someone else packing."

_"Do you think your team will last?"_

"Well,... you never know honestly. It all depends on hard work and determination, communication, and even luck at times. But I will try my best to keep all ten of us here to make sure someone from the Sumasshu tribe goes home first."

**Little Mac**

"Uh, hi there! Um, so I am a former boxing champion where I come from..." Little Mac held a finger over his mouth. "Shhhh!"

_"Do you think your occupation will make you seem like a big threat right out of the gate?"_

"Exactly. As of this moment I don't if I should tell them or not. I've been actually pondering about it ever since I found out that I was going to be on Survivor. I'll decide later, depending on how things go and how I feel."

Along a pathway hidden in the woods, Little Mac was dashing around, stopping for a split second to pretend to use the camera as a punching bag, his fists nearly connecting with the lens. Then within a split second, he was off again.

"But whether I reveal it or not, I'm gonna mainly rely on my social skills. I'm used to being in the spotlight, so I can handle someone always watching over my shoulder. ...I don't know how to be sneaky, though. So I guess I'm gonna put _that _to the test, that's for sure."

**Bayonetta**

"I am an Umbra Witch and I slay angels for a living. Yet the one angel that is out here is from another world that fights for the good, so I have nothing to worry about."

Bayonetta was grinning adjusting her glasses as Ike was conversing with her.

_"Do you think you have what it takes to be the Sole Survivor?"_

"I know I do, but I dunno if I'm actually going to _get _there, but I'll give everything a thousand percent. I don't to brag or anything, but I think um... well, _myself_ would be an advantage if you know what I mean. I'm not gonna _try_ to play the flirt card, but if a man sees me as an attractive person to be around, then I'm going to play along. It's the best way for me to progress socially."

Somewhere on the beach, the woman was spotted lying down in the sand in an attempt at getting a tan.

* * *

_"I am very confident in this group. I know that there are going to be quite a few things that will be brought to the table. Twenty people from different walks of life, **literally**__in all different shapes and sizes. So with that being said, I **know **that things are gonna get interesting."_

* * *

**(And before anyone asks, no that was not Master Hand who was interviewing the castaways. Think of it as a female from the production team lol.)**

**So yeah, there you have it. So as of the date this oneshot was posted, there are forty-four chapters. But don't let that fact intimidate you. It's not too late to get into it! The fic is set to be over on August 21st so I can prepare for the second season to this series. So I guess it's _never _too late to get into it! So,... what do you think?**

**Questions:**

**1\. For all the newbies here, who do you think is gonna win, and who do you _want_ to win?**

**2\. For the people that were already reading "Survivor - Kodai Island", now that you have looked at this, what are your overall thoughts about it?**

**I encourage everyone to review, and watch my official video for this! Simply type "Survivor - Kodai Island" in the YouTube search bar!"**


End file.
